Heaven
by Liaskane
Summary: Un soir de St Valentin, soirée Karaoké. Un brun cherche à rattraper une erreur de jeunesse auprès d'un blond sensible... Une titite histoire sur mon couple du moment!


Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous!

Je sais, vous allez me dire, "si t'as le temps de faire un one-shot, tu devrais faire avancer tes histoires en cours! " Mais c'est cette histoire qui me harcelait aujourd'hui donc pour m'en défaire j'ai du l'écrire (excuse bidon d'un auteur qui ne respecte pas ses délais ^^')

Bon, ce petit one-shot sur un petit couple que j'adore Naruto et Itachi. Il n'a aucun rapport avec Music can save a life. Et il n'y a pas de scènes lémonisées, bande de pervers et perverses! J'ai voulu faire un truc tout guimauve pour une fois, na XP !

**Disclaimer** : Ben, sont à Kishimoto-sensei, je fais que les emprunpter pour la plupart et ressusciter pour Tachi-sama et les autres morts-vivants de la série.

**Pairing** : NaruIta, pas vraiment d'ordre...

**Rating** : on va dire K+ pour une langage un peu fleuri et un tout petit bisou de rien de tout...

**Paroles de chansons**

_Flash-back_

La chanson, c'est Heaven de Bryan Adams. Ecoutez-là, même moi, qui ne suis pas une grande anglophile, j'ai réussi à piger les paroles (vive google ^^')

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Heaven**

Itachi, un grand brun aux yeux noirs et reflets rouges, étudiant de droit et chanteur à ses heures perdues, se préparait pour une soirée karaoké avec sa bande d'amis. Ils avaient prévu de se faire une soirée spéciale célibataires regroupant les laissés pour compte, délaissés par leurs amis en couple. Son meilleur ami Kisame était venu le chercher chez lui et l'avait conduit dans le meilleur bar karaoké de leur quartier, le Konoha SingSong.

Dans la salle principale, ils furent accueillis par le propriétaire des lieux, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années répondant au nom de Jiraiya. Celui-ci les conduisit dans une pièce attenante au bar où leurs amis étaient déjà tous là : Deidara embêtait Sasori sur « Mon art est plus beau que ton art, na ! », Tobi cherchait la chanson des bisounours dans le catalogue des chansons et Nagato murmurait des choses sur dieu et sa mission divine… Bref, il était temps qu'ils arrivent…

« Alors, les gars, près à faire chauffer vos cordes vocales ?

- Kisa-chan ! Ita-chan ! On attendait plus que vous pour commencer, cria Deidara

- Alors, les jeunes, pour le programme du soir, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 22h30, après on regroupe tous les groupes pour faire un jeu dans la salle principale. On fera alors une sorte de jeu en tirant au sort une chanson et un chanteur dans la salle. Sur ce, messieurs, bonne soirée et à tout à l'heure, leur lança Jiraiya avant de sortir de leur salle.

- Bon, alors on chante ? Tobi a trouvé sa 1e chanson ! »

En entendant cela, les autres se tournèrent vers l'idiot du groupe et se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui arracher le micro et la télécommande. S'en suivit une course-poursuite autour de la table basse qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ils se chamaillèrent pendant plus de deux heures entre deux chansons avant d'être prévenus par une mélodie douce que la soirée continuait dans la pièce principale.

En se dirigeant vers celle-ci, ils aperçurent un autre groupe de jeunes parmi lequel Itachi crut reconnaître une tête brune et une tête blonde.

« Sasuke ? Naruto ? »

Les deux nommés se retournèrent, le brun immédiatement sourit à la vue de son frère aîné tandis que le blond se figea et se détourna, une douleur visible dans son regard bleu océan.

« Nii-san ! Je savais pas que tu serais là ? T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Hana ? »

A ce nom, Naruto se crispa un peu plus et se dirigea vers une table éloignée du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, cet idiot ? Ca va faire une paye qu'on t'a pas vu et lui, il s'en va… Enfin bon, Itachi, tu me réponds ? Je croyais que t'avais prévu de te fiancer avec elle ce soir…

- Sasuke, tu devrais savoir qu'elle et moi, c'est fini depuis deux mois. On s'est séparés d'un commun accord aux moments des fêtes de noël et on a gardé contact depuis. Et ce soir, je crois qu'elle est avec son nouvel ami Kakashi, je crois qu'il s'appelle.

- Ah ? Le Kakashi ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Je sais pas si c'est le même mais on a eu un prof de ce nom-là au lycée. Il enseignait le français pendant ma seconde.

- Je crois qu'elle m'a dit la même chose et qu'elle l'aurait rencontrée grâce à son frère Kiba, je crois…

- Ah, c'est vrai, Kiba m'a parlé de sa sœur. Alors, du coup, tu viens soigner ton cœur malheureux à une soirée karaoké tenue par un pervers ?

- Comment ça un pervers ?

- Ben, le patron est connu pour avoir le meilleur bar karaoké du quartier mais aussi pour son incroyable 'talent', si l'on peut dire, à reluquer chaque fille qui passe dans ou devant son bar.

- Et toi, Sas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu viens aussi soigner un cœur malheureux ?

- Non, je suis juste venu pour empêcher Naruto de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie…

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?

- Je sais pas trop si je peux t'en parler vu que t'es en partie responsable de son état actuel… »

Itachi ne put aller plus loin dans leur conversation car Jiraiya venait de monter sur une petite scène et de prendre un micro pour lancer le fameux jeu de la soirée…

« Alors, mes amis, ce soir, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour soigner des cœurs meurtris par un chagrin d'amour ou un amour déçu. Je vous ai tous prévenus quand vous êtes arrivés que l'attraction principale consisterait à une sorte de jeu ou de challenge si vous préférez. Dans ce chapeau, des morceaux de papier sur lesquels se trouvent des noms de chansons. Un spot de lumière va s'arrêter au hasard dans la salle sur une personne. Cette personne devra alors tirer un papier et chanter la chanson. N'ayez pas peur, si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous pourrez en choisir une autre. Attention, si vous décidez de la chanter, vous devrez dire le titre et son chanteur original, ce sera le signal de départ pour notre petit orchestre. Vous avez tous compris ? Bien, et n'oubliez pas, ce soir, c'est l'amour qui prime. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Le discours fini, Jiraiya se dirigea vers la commande électrique qui commandait le spot et le régla sur 'aléatoire'. Le rayon lumineux éclaira une jeune femme rousse qui s'avança sur l'estrade et piocha un petit bout de papier. Elle lut le nom et regarda son groupe d'amis avant de hocher la tête et ouvrit la bouche :

« Je l'aime à mourir, de Francis Cabrel »

Toute la salle reprenait en choeur le refrain, accompagnant la voix douce de la jeune femme. Itachi se perdit dans ses pensées, les laissant dérivées vers son passé et celle d'un certain blond au regard bleu étincelant.

_Flash back POV Itachi_

_Dans une ville paisible d'un littoral dont nous tairons le nom, se trouvait un petit village. Dans celui-ci vivaient deux familles très proches l'une de l'autre, les parents étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et leurs enfants avaient été élevés ensemble._

_La première famille, la nôtre, était reconnaissable avec ses cheveux couleur noir d'encre et ses yeux charbonneux, un teint souvent pâle et surtout un caractère très hautain chez les membres les plus âgés, à savoir nos grands-parents… Les plus jeunes enfants étaient les deux héritiers de la branche principale, c'est-à-dire nous, du fait qu'on descendait tous deux du fondateur de la famille. Ce qui en faisait une famille très ancienne, mais nous deux, on ne s'en formalisait pas trop, j'avais huit ans et je préférais m'occuper de mon cadet de quatre ans et m'amuser avec lui plutôt que travailler, ce que me reprochait souvent mes aïeuls…_

_La deuxième famille s'était installée récemment dans la région, profitant d'une occasion de changement d'emploi pour le père qui venait de trouver un poste dans une branche annexe d'une industrie locale et qui voulait faire profiter à sa famille les bienfaits de la nature. Donc, il avait pris toute sa petite famille et zou ! Direction le littoral ! Contrairement à notre famille, celle-ci se distinguait par ses cheveux tout feu tout flamme, une peau bronzée au possible et des yeux pouvant rendre jaloux un ciel d'été. Les parents n'avaient qu'un fils du même âge que mon frère._

_Dés son arrivée dans le village, le petit blond avait couru jusqu'à la plage et était tombé sur nous deux en train de faire des châteaux de sable. Il avait souri timidement et s'était approché derrière nous._

_« Vous faîtes quoi ? Je peux jouer avec vous ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix fluette._

_- Non, va ailleurs ! C'est notre château à moi et mon frère ! lança mon frère_

_- Voyons, Sasuke, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras des amis. Pour te répondre, petit blond, on fait un château. Moi, c'est Itachi et lui, c'est mon petit frère Sasuke. Et toi qui es-tu ?_

_- Je m'appelle Naruto et je viens d'emménager ici. Dites, je peux vous aider ? J'ai toujours adoré les châteaux de sable…_

_- Non, vas-t-en ! C'est notre château à moi et nii-san !_

_- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ! Sois gentil avec lui, il ne t'a rien fait._

_- Toi, t'es sympa, je t'aime, dit d'une petite voix Naruto avant de planter un bisou sur ma joue rougissante. »_

_Finalement, on passa toute l'après-midi ensemble, construisant plusieurs palais et faisant quelques parties de chat, nos parents arrivèrent pour nous rappeler l'heure. On dut se séparer, mais on se promit de se retrouver le lendemain pour jouer à nouveau._

_On ne sépara plus jusqu'à un certain événement qui eut lieu l'année de mes 18 ans, Naruto et Sasuke en avaient 14._

_Fin flash back_

Une petite secousse le tira de ses profonds souvenirs et le fit revenir à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était le centre de l'attention et qu'un faisceau de lumière l'auréolait. Il devina alors qu'il était le chanteur suivant.

Il s'excusa d'un regard auprès des autres personnes et s'approcha de la scène. Il passa à côté de Naruto, lequel chercha à s'éloigner subtilement de lui. Il en fut peiné, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et monta sur l'estrade. Il s'approcha du chapeau que lui tendait Jiraiya et piocha dedans.

La chanson faillit le faire revenir dans le passé, tant les paroles lui parurent vraies. Il leva les yeux pour tomber dans un océan de glace et décida de chanter cette chanson. Il se racla la gorge et prononça d'une voix rauque :

« Heaven, de Bryan Adams »

A ce nom, Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Itachi allait chanter cette chanson parmi tant d'autres et pourtant, la règle avait été très claire au début. Dés qu'une personne disait le nom de la chanson et son interprète, il devait la chanter.

Déjà, la guitare résonnait dans la pièce, faisant apparaître un frisson d'anticipation dans le dos du blond avant qu'Itachi ne commence son tour de chant.

**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years**

**There was only you and me**

**We were young and wild and free**

**Now nothin' can take you away from me**

**We've been down that road before**

**But that's over now**

**You keep me comin' back for more**

_Flash back_

_Le jour de l'anniversaire des 18 ans d'Itachi, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Je voulais lui offrir une place pour une compétition de karaté et lui proposer d'y aller ensemble. Je comptais ainsi lui avouer mon béguin pour lui et avais rassemblé assez de courage pour aller frapper à la porte d'entrée des Uchiha._

_Quelle ne fut ma surprise, quand la porte fut ouverte par une jeune fille que je connaissais bien et que je ne pensais pas voir chez le frère de mon ami. Hana me regardait avec des yeux ronds avant de me reconnaître et me demandait si je venais voir Sasuke._

_Intimidé par la jeune fille, je fis un léger signe de tête positif et pénétrai dans la maison. Je montai rapidement les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Sasuke et me précipitai dans sa chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'Hana fait chez toi ?_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, comment tu vas ?_

_- Oui, bonjour… Alors !_

_- Ben, je vois pas pourquoi elle pourrait pas être là, c'est la copine de Nii-san. »_

_A cette phrase, mon monde se fissura et je tombai sur les genoux._

_« Itachi sort avec la sœur de Kiba… dis-je d'une petite voix brisée_

_- Ben tu le savais pas ? Elle est venue le voir, il y a deux jours et il a dit qu'ils pourraient essayer de se voir pas comme des amis mais plus proches… Ca à l'air de te toucher sérieusement, Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je t'avais parlé d'un gars pour qui j'avais le béguin…_

_- Ouais, mais je vois pas le rapport avec Nii-…_

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oh, merde, Naruto, tu craques pour Itachi !_

_- Mais le cries pas si fort merde, ils vont t'entendre !_

_- J'y crois, mon meilleur ami a le béguin pour mon frère aîné…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les sentiments tu les contrôles pas, tu les suis et les miens à l'heure actuelle me disent de fuir au plus vite._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par fuir ?_

_- Chais pas, partir dans un autre pays…_

_- T'es pas un peu radical, là ?_

_- Tu réagirais comment si Hinata sortait avec un autre…_

_- Pourquoi tu parles d'Hinata ? bégaya presque Sasuke, les joues légèrement rouges_

_- Allez, tu crois que je les vois pas les regards que tu lui lances pendant les pauses ? C'est bien la seule de la classe à ignorer ce fait…_

_- Tu crois que je devrais lui parler…_

_- Je crois surtout qu'on devrait reparler de ce qui m'a amené ici, si tu veux bien ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai le cœur brisé par ton frère moi ! _

_- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris… Tu veux qu'on se fasse une soirée entre hommes ce soir ? Je demanderai aux parents si je peux venir chez toi…_

_- Ok »_

_On s'est retrouvé plus tard, chez moi et on a passé la nuit à refaire le monde, tels de vieux briscards…_

_Fin flash-back_

Naruto frémit en vivant vraiment les paroles chantées par Itachi et quand celui-ci respira un grand coup pour entonner le refrain, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux noir corbeau du chanteur d'un soir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant tout le refrain.

**Baby you're all that I want**

**When you're lyin' here in my arms**

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven**

Itachi sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec celui de Naruto, il en était sûr. Il avait vu la lueur d'espoir dans le regard océan du jeune homme face à lui et résistait à l'envie de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui promettre que plus jamais il ne se séparerait de lui. Il pensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hana quelques jours plutôt…

_Flash back_

_« Hana, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Je croyais qu'on avait prévu de se voir dans une semaine pour les révisions ?_

_- En fait, je voulais te parler d'un ami à ton frère et au mien… Je crois que tu le connais aussi. C'est un petit blond surexcité, Naruto et il va pas très bien en ce moment…_

_- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_- Tu sais qu'il voulait rester ici jusqu'à obtenir son diplôme ? Et bien, d'après Kiba, il aurait accepté la place dans un lycée dans la ville voisine où il pourra être pensionnaire._

_- Quoi ? Mais, je croyais qu'il voulait rester avec Sasuke et Hinata…_

_- Qu'est-ce que Hina-chan vient faire là ?_

_- Ben je sais qu'elle a le béguin pour Naruto et je crois qu'elle ne lui est pas indifférente…_

_- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends de la part du grand et froid Itachi Uchiha ?_

_- Jaloux, moi ? De qui, de quoi ?_

_- Tu te mens à toi-même Itachi et ce depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne le verrais pas que tu te forces à sourire devant moi, que je n'entendrais pas tes soupirs pendant les séances ciné du samedi soir ? Je le savais à l'époque que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi, je t'aimais. Mais, j'ai continué de l'avant alors que toi, tu recules, tu te refuses stupidement au bonheur !_

_- Comment ça stupidement ?_

_- Exactement, stupidement ! Et ne m'interromps plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, merci ! Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement avec tes principes uchiesques. On ne vit plus au Moyen-Âge enfin. C'est révolu l'époque où les couples homosexuels se cachaient pour s'aimer. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour un certain blond, je ne te croirais pas. Bon sang, même lors de l'une de nos sorties, tu m'as appelée Naru. Un comble pour une fille de se faire appeler par un prénom masculin ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas sortir de ta tanière et aller affronter ton destin. Tu vas retrouver Naruto et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui !_

_- Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais aligner autant de mots à la suite. Mais, je voudrais savoir comment t'as su ce que j'éprouvais pour Naruto ?_

_- Elémentaire mon cher Uchiha ! Dés qu'on arrivait main dans la main au lycée et qu'on voyait ton frère avec Naruto, tu retirais la tienne. Tu le cherches sans cesse des yeux et t'es le premier à te précipiter à son secours dés qu'il est emmerdé par Kabuto ou Orochimaru._

_- Et bien, mine de rien, tu m'as observé…_

_- Je ne t'ai pas seulement observé, je t'ai aimé aussi profondément. Mais, je sais reconnaître les liens qui unissent deux personnes et ce n'est pas nous. Moi, j'ai trouvé le bonheur avec un des assistants, Kakashi-san, du cours d'art graphique._

_- Je suis content pour toi, tu me méritais pas. J'espère que tu iras loin avec lui…_

_- Moi, j'espère que ta grosse tête va désenfler pour que tu te prennes en main et que tu assumes tes sentiments. Là, tu fais souffrir deux personnes, toi et Naruto. Et tu sais, que personne n'aime quand il est dépressif. Alors, bouge ton joli petit cul et va le voir ! »_

_Fin flash-back_

Itachi se promit dés lors de retrouver Naruto à la fin de la soirée pour avoir une discussion avec lui et continua de chanter en y mettant tout son cœur.

**Oh, once in your life you find someone**

**Who will turn your world around**

**Bring you up when you're feelin' down**

**Yeah, nothin'could change what you mean to me**

**Oh, there's lots that I could say**

**But just hold me now**

'**Cause our love will light the way**

**Refrain**

**I've been waitin' for so long**

**For somethin' to arrive**

**For love to come along**

**Now our dreams are comin' true**

**Through the good times and the bad**

**Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you**

**Refrain**

La salle fit un grand silence après l'interprétation grandiose du grand brun, même Sasuke avait du mal à croire que son frère venait clairement de faire une déclaration à Naruto devant des gens connus et inconnus. Et pourtant, c'était le cas… Il jeta un regard vers son ami et le vit au bord des larmes, luttant de plus en plus difficilement avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce, vers la ville.

Un instant incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, Itachi fut doucement poussé vers la porte de sortie par Jiraiya qui lui fit un clin d'œil en lui soufflant un 'Bon courage !'. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à son frère et ses amis et se précipita à la suite de son blond, car oui, d'ici à demain, ce serait son blond !

Il sortit du bar et regarda vivement autour de lui avant de voir au loin une chevelure blonde qui tourna au coin de rue. Jurant tout bas, il courut à sa poursuite et réussit à rattraper son retard grâce à ses jambes, plus longues que celles du blond. Il le coinça contre un arbre dans un parc non loin de chez lui et pressa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, rougi par la course.

Naruto respirait très fort à cause de sa fuite et de la proximité de son amour de jeunesse. Il sentait contre ses joues le souffle erratique d'Itachi, lui aussi essoufflé. Il réussit à lever les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et fut surpris d'y trouver de l'amour dans ce regard noir d'encre. Il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la chanson…

« Dis, Tachi, ce que tu as chanté, tu le pensais vraiment…

- Bien sûr que je le pensais vraiment, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à me décider à venir t'en parler, sourit malgré Itachi en entendant ce surnom dont lui avait attribué le blond, dés leur rencontre.

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis deux minutes, j'ai quatre ans de plus que toi, je croyais que tu ne me voyais que comme un grand frère et surtout j'avais peur des réactions de ma famille. Mais, maintenant, j'assumes les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui me peut me faire croire que tu ne me tourneras pas le dos dans quelque temps…

- Jamais, Naru, jamais. Sasuke et Hana m'ont ouvert les yeux. Et puis, franchement, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu peux vivre sans moi…

- Pourquoi tu parles d'Hana !

- Naru, calme-toi. On n'est plus ensemble depuis longtemps et c'est elle qui m'a donné le courage de te parler. On s'est vu hier et je lui ai promis de te parler dès que je te verrais. Je ne savais pas qu'on se verrait ce soir mais je suis heureux en même temps…

- …

- Naru, je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps maintenant, en fait depuis qu'on se connaît et ce baiser que tu m'as donné sur la plage.

- C'était sur la joue…, murmura, gêné, le blondinet, qui baissa les yeux.

- Même sur la joue, ça compte, Naru, surtout si les sentiments sont partagés… »

A cette phrase, le blond releva les yeux et plongea dans ceux de son compagnon pour y lire toute la sincérité du monde et la promesse de jours heureux. Il eut du mal à croire ce que le brun sous-entendait. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire…

« Je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai compris ce sentiment d'incertitude à chaque fois que je ne te voyais pas, quand tu étais aux prises avec la bande d'Orochimaru. Ce sentiment de joie quand tu te précipitais dans mes bras à nos retours de vacances. Et les soirs d'orage quand tu venais te réfugier dans mon lit ou quand tes parents te laissaient chez nous et tu refusais de dormir avec Sasuke… Tous ses souvenirs sont précieux pour moi et je compte en partager d'autres avec toi, si seulement tu veux bien m'accorder une chance… »

Naruto avait tenté de garder les yeux secs pendant la chanson, mais la tension accumulée se relâcha pendant la tirade d'Itachi. Il laissa le flot de larmes s'écouler sur ses joues et pressa son front contre le torse de son vis-à-vis pour essayer de se contrôler en vain.

Itachi, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le blond pleurait. Ou plutôt si, il savait mais n'en connaissait pas la cause… Etait-ce trop tard pour eux ? Deux bras timides encerclant sa taille le détrompèrent.

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage rougi par les larmes cette fois de Naruto et revit avec plaisir cette étincelle de vie et de joie qu'il avait appris à aimer au cours des années. Il fit glisser ses mains jointes derrière la nuque et entreprit de lui masser délicatement la base de celle-ci.

L'aîné baissa lentement son visage vers le cadet et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Naruto. Il y déposa un baiser léger, tendre, plein de promesses d'avenirs.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Itachi Uchiha »

Et dans un souffle, tous les soucis s'envolèrent en même temps qu'un nouveau jour, plein d'amour pour deux cœurs qui se cherchaient sans regarder près d'eux…

* * *

Voilà, sortez vos violons et vos mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles, quoique j'aurais pu mieux faire au niveau sentiment guimauve. Enfin, il faut un début à tout XD !

Bon, ben n'hésitez pas à lâchez vos commentaires et me dire ce que vous en aurez penser !

Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine sur Music can save a life !

Ciaossu!


End file.
